inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 065
The Ultimate Secret of Friendship! (友情の究極奥義！, Yūjō no kyūkyoku ōgi!) is the 65th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Even though they lost 2 points in the first half, Raimon never gives up, and gets back 2 points in the second half. However, things get worse when Dark Emperors start attacking violently. The Raimon Eleven try to block Dark Emperors' shots with their own bodies, and fall one after another. Endou switches back to goalkeeper to replace an injured Tachimukai. What can he do to remind their old friends of their soccer? Plot The story starts with Tachimukai blocking Someoka's shoot using Mugen The Hand. However this fails, giving Dark Emperors the 2-point lead. Endou attempts to block Kazemaru, but it failed after using Shippuu Dash. Afterwards, Max an d Handa suddenly use Revolution V. Tachimukai failed to block the shoot, but thanks to Endou, it didn't touched the net. Later, Endou noticed that Tachimukai's arm was starting to hurt. But Tachimukai replied that he can still continue. The first half soon ended with Raimon unable to make a shoot. The team seemed out of hope, since Kazemaru and their team knows how they play. However, this ends with Hibiki making Tsunami the thrump card, since none of the Dark Emperors know how Tsunami plays. The second half starts with the Raimon team yet to make an opening in the middle, so Tsunami can shoot. However, Kazemaru got hold of the ball, and not even Endou could get it back. After Kazemaru kicks the ball in front of Endou, Tsunami became unhappy. Angrily, Kazemaru kicks the ball to Tsunami, saying "What would you know?" Then everyone replies something about them loving their team and Endou. Later, Touko, Tsunami, and Kogure uses the Perfect Tower, which made Tsunami get hold of the ball. Tsunami finds out that the center is not given attention anymore, so he unleashes Tsunami Boost. However, this fails, but Fubuki got the ball and unleashes Wolf Legend, then Crossfire later, which made a tie. Later, Kazemaru got hold of the ball again, and calls Someoka and Max to unleash the Dark Phoenix. Tachimukai failed to block this again. The Dark Emperors shoots and shoots, but these were blocked by Raimon members, which has injured all the members. With everyone unable to block any shoots, they unleash the Dark Phoenix, but even with the help of Endou, they didn't managed to block it. Luckily, it didn't got in the goal. Knowing about Tachimukai's injury, Endou replaced Tachimukai as the goalkeeper. Dark Emperors start to make shoots. Also, Endou asked why Kazemaru wants to use the Aliea meteorite. With Kazemaru's reply, that he wanted to get stronger. Endou remembered something, which was that he was the one who pushed Kazemaru to become stronger, forcing him to turn to the Aliea metiorite. Endou now feels guilty. When Kazemaru stars making shoots, Endou blocks it all with God Hand and makes them remember, until he's worn out. Seeing all of this, Aki started shouting "Raimon!" Then everyone also go with her, until everyone is already able to stand up. For the last resort, they unleashed the Dark Phoenix, and then again, Endou used God Hand with all of his strength, making everyone remember how fun it is to play soccer. Endou who uses the last drop of his strength faints from fatigue and Kenzaki was arrested. Waking up, Endou was so happy that everyone's already back to normal. After a match with a 3-3 tie, everyone decided to toss Endou up in the air. But before that, Endou was given a cheek kiss by Touko, much to Aki and Natsumi's dismay. Then the elders talk about Endou in the end. Hissatsu *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Double Rocket '(Debut) *'GK God Hand' *'DF Bunshin Defense '(Debut) *'DF Perfect Tower' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SH Revolution V '(Debut) *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Dark Phoenix '(Debut) *'SH Triple Boost '(Debut) *'SH Dark Tornado' The Captain's proverb *Guys! Let's play soccer! (みんな! サッカーやろうぜ!, Minna! Sakkaa yarou ze!) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes